Significant economic and science benefit can be derived from persistent operation of a buoyant craft, whether in an atmospheric environment or submerged in a liquid environment. This benefit is immensely augmented if the craft presents the capability of active mobility through control of its ascent and descent. Besides altitude and depth control, otherwise referred to as elevation control, such mobility also facilitates controlled lateral mobility by taking advantage of favorable winds or currents at different elevations.